


it seems to come down to us

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Minerva McGonagall Raises Harry Potter, POV Minerva McGonagall, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: Minerva takes matters into her own hands.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	it seems to come down to us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts).



> Thank you so much to the mods for the kind extension, and for accommodating my timezone confusion!
> 
> A heartfelt thank you to Asuka for the beta job, even if you did make me rewrite a huge chunk.
> 
> Finally, thank you to VeelaWings for such an inspiring prompt—while this turned out less explicitly fluffy then I was expecting, I hope that the warm and happy atmosphere of the story still carries a similar feeling.

Minerva has always respected Albus Dumbledore as a person who is trying to do the best he can, amidst a tangle of terrible choices. She supports him in his broader endeavours and appreciates his leadership and efforts. She also likes him as a person—they have worked together for many years in various capacities.

Minerva is not, however, afraid to disagree with Albus when necessary.

“Yes,” she nods. “Yes.”

And then, as soon as Albus has gone, Minerva bustles over to the front steps of number four Privet Drive and retrieves a small basket that has been left there very much by mistake.

* * *

Minerva was not expecting to be the primary caregiver for a toddler, but she’s also not afraid to wade in and take charge of a situation. Ultimately, children require food, care, and love. Little Harry is still asleep in the basket as she Apparates back to her cottage in Hogsmeade, and sends a Patronus to Pomona.

“Shh,” she hums, as the child stirs in the basket. Harry stretches out an arm, eyes flickering open to reveal their startling green hue. Minerva thinks about Lily and swallows the lump in her throat as she gathers Lily’s son into her arms.

“Never forget that you are loved,” she murmurs into Harry’s rumpled curls as they stand at the window overlooking the street, the street lamps casting flickering shadows on the cobbles. 

Minerva can feel her mood slipping towards maudlin, and so Pomona’s no-nonsense entrance is a welcome interruption.

“What’s this about a—” she starts, bustling in with a basket before stopping to blink at Harry. “Oh,” she says, setting the basket down on the hallway table to step forward. Harry doesn’t really grizzle, but he leans back just the smallest bit into Minerva’s arms, and she feels it in her chest like a warm ember beginning to smoulder. She’ll protect Harry from now on.

“Well, then,” Pomona says, hands on her hips, and Minerva blinks, coming back to the moment. “I expect you’ll be hungry, then.” She turns back to the basket, pulling out a tiny bottle which she taps with her wand to unshrink and then warm.

Harry makes a small sound and reaches for the bottle with tiny hands. Minerva is quick to help him settle. Over the sound of his hungry drinking, she exchanges a determined glance with her friend. Pomona nods.

* * *

Minerva is just fetching Harry from his cot after his afternoon nap when someone knocks on the front door.

“Who can that be?” she asks Harry, who looks up at her with big eyes. He’s still too quiet in her experience with nephews and nieces, but slowly warming up as everything becomes more familiar. Minerva is still shaking her head at the idea of raising a child behind a Fidelius Charm as she descends the steps, Harry perched on her hip.

“Who?—Oh,” Minerva says, opening the front door to find Molly standing on the stoop, toddler perched on her hip and infant strapped into a basket hovering at her side. They’ve never been particularly close, despite both being involved in the Order of the Phoenix, and Minerva is momentarily taken aback.

“I hear that you have a new godchild,” Molly says, tipping her head as she bustles in and shuts the door behind her. The child on her hip, red hair as bright as that of his mother and sibling, leans forwards curiously.

“Bah,” he says, stretching out a friendly arm. On Minerva’s hip, Harry’s small hand clasps the fabric of her robes more tightly, but he reaches out with his other hand.

“This is Ron,” Molly says, smiling at the tableau. “I take it this is Harry?”

Minerva nods, thoughts flipping through the possibilities this new visit brings.

* * *

“So, how are you finding things?” Molly asks as she sets the cup of tea back on its saucer. Minerva glances over at the rug, where little Ron and Harry are negotiating the terms of a budding friendship over a small stack of wooden blocks and a one-eyed stuffed dog. Harry is gazing at Ron in what seems like wonder, and Minerva wonders if he’s ever even seen another child before now.

“While I’ve experience with my nieces and nephews, taking on primary care has its own challenges,” Minerva admits, taking a sip of tea. 

Molly nods, her face creasing in sympathy. “You weren’t expecting it,” she agrees. “But you’ll see. It’s worth it.” She glances over at the infant, still snuggled in the basket, and smiles.

Minerva doesn’t know how Molly manages so many children, but certainly won’t ask. Instead, she glances at the tray of biscuits Molly brought along, somehow managing to find time to bake amidst all her other occupations. Little Ron and Harry are still poking at the wooden blocks, but their energy seems to be flagging. A biscuit or two won’t hurt.

“Would either of you like a biscuit?” Minerva asks, leaning down to offer the tray to the toddlers after receiving a nod from Molly. Ron, obviously used to sweet snacks, is quick to reach out with eager fingers. Harry, on the other hand, is a little more tentative.

“Have a biscuit, Harry,” Minerva says, smiling. She selects a particularly chocolatey one and sets it in Harry’s grasp.

* * *

Harry’s just nodded off to sleep in his cot upstairs, bedtime story read and snugly tucked-in, when the fire flares up in the fireplace next to which Minerva is sitting. Somehow, she isn’t surprised to see Albus’ face nestled in the flames.

“Minerva,” he says, and somehow his tone already carries the entire weight of his disagreement.

Minerva’s been thinking about this inevitable conversation for a while now, even though she’d attempted to set it to the side. There isn’t much she can do about it, after all. Albus had made his intentions clear when he left Harry at the Dursleys.

However, now that the moment has come, Minerva finds she’s actually quite angry.

“No, Albus,” she says, her tone brooking no argument.

Albus looks almost startled for a moment, before his face resumes its customary calmness, and he opens his mouth.

“No,” Minerva says, firm, and redirects her gaze back to the book she’s been reading. She’s been thinking about magic, and Muggles, and has resolved to see about educating Harry, to the best of her ability, in Muggle as well as Wizarding culture. She’d like to think Voldemort is gone for good, but...forewarned is forearmed.

When she glances up from the page a few paragraphs later, the fire is once again its usual cheery orange, and Albus is gone.

Minerva nods, and flips to the next page.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the prompt:  
>  _#51 [fic; gen; any rating] - Fix-it Fic. Minerva sweeps in after Dumbledore leaves Harry on the door step and takes Harry home to raise as her own godson. "Have a biscuit, Harry."_
> 
> This title of this story is from the children’s poem [The Sky](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/11466/auto/0/0/Kazue-Shinkawa/The-Sky) by Kazue Shinkawa, as translated by Takako Lento.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
